


a morning in taako and kravitz's home

by prouveyrac



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i didnt want to make it angst so it became domestic fluff, prompt from tumblr, taako is a bit dramatic and kravitz is teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: “You don’t want me,” Taako sighed, letting himself dramatically curl further into the mountain of pillows left on their bed, “And you’re laughing at me.”“Darling, I’m laughing with you,” Kravitz said, and his reflection winked at Taako. Taako’s composure almost broke -Kravitz always managed to look so fucking charming with that stupid wink and smirk- but he had a point to make.(based on the prompt from tumblr: “You don’t want me”)





	a morning in taako and kravitz's home

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr and loved it but i also didn't want my first taakitz fic to be something angsty, so i made it into something soft and domestic

“You don’t want me.”

Kravitz laughed, his back to Taako, though Taako still glared at Kravitz’s reflection in the mirror as he straightened out his tie.

“You don’t want me,” Taako sighed, letting himself dramatically curl further into the mountain of pillows left on their bed, “ _And_  you’re laughing at me.”

“Darling, I’m laughing  _with_  you,” Kravitz said, and his reflection winked at Taako. Taako’s composure almost broke -Kravitz always managed to look so fucking charming with that stupid wink and smirk- but he had a point to make.

“Well, that’s bullshit, my dude!” Taako splayed himself out on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. His hand brushed against Cat #2, who apparently had been trying to sleep, because she made an annoyed  _mrrp_ noise before leaping off the bed. “I’m not laughing at shit.”

Kravitz laughed again, and Taako wanted to kick himself at how much he absolutely loved the sound. Fuck, he’s gone soft. He would say that Lup would give him so much shit for it if she was here but, then again, she really couldn’t say much; Taako was the one who had to deal with  _years_  of Barry and Lup pining for each other.

Merle and Magnus would definitely give him shit for it, though, and he simply couldn’t have that.

“You know I want you,” Kravitz said, grabbing his cloak from the corner of the mirror. He wrapped it around his shoulders and, finally, turned on his heel to look at Taako. “How could I not?”

Taako narrowed his eyes, though, at Kravitz’s comment, he couldn’t keep the smallest of smiles off his face. “Don’t think you can flatter yourself out of this one.”

Kravitz arched an eyebrow. “Flatter myself out of telling you I can’t bring you with me to work?”

“Bingo,” Taako said, raising an arm up from where he was lying and shooting a finger-gun at Kravitz.

“I can’t-”

“You don’t want me,” Taako repeated, sing-song, now examining his nails.

Kravitz laughed -again, lovely, but all of the laughing this early in the morning was going to kill Taako’s heart- and Taako heard him walk across their floor until he was standing right next to Taako’s bed side. “How about you explain to me,” he said, looking down at Taako with a stupid, loving smile, “How me literally not being able to bring you with me while I work equates to me not wanting you?”

“You see Lup more than I do sometimes, and she’s my sister,” Taako said. “You know, I would accuse you of using me to get to her, but-”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“Exactly, my man,” Taako said, nodding, “But maybe you’re using me to get to Lup so you can use her to get to Barold? Maybe he’s the one you’ve wanted all along.”

Kravitz scoffed, beaming. “Don’t worry, my dear, I like a man with more style than bluejeans.”

Taako hummed in agreement. “Which is exactly why you should release me from this boredom and let me join, no?”

“I don’t think I see the logic there.”

“Well, maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

“Don’t you have work to do for the School?”

“I always have work to do.” Taako shrugged. “Hasn’t stopped me before.”

“I’m sure Ren must love that.”

Taako jutted an accusatory finger at Kravitz. “No more deflecting!” he ordered. “I’m sure you can pull some strings with RQ and let me observe.”

“I’ve pulled many strings for my Queen,” Kravitz deadpanned. “Most of which allowed you  _and_ your friends  _and_ your sister to live.”

“And you did a great job,” Taako said, reaching to take Kravitz’s hand. Kravitz immediately laced their fingers together and, almost instinctively, Taako squeezed his hand. “Now, pull one more.”

Kravitz smiled and shook his head before leaning down to press a kiss to Taako’s forehead. “I have to go,” he said, his voice low and soft. “Besides, you’d just be bored anyway.”

Taako raised an eyebrow. “Bored with my boyfriend, my sister, and my brother-in-law all hunting run-away souls?” he asked. “Oh, yeah, sounds terrible.”

“It really is,” Kravitz teased and, when he straightened up, Taako finally gave up on his plan. “I’ll be back later.”

“You better,” Taako murmured, keeping a hold on Kravitz hand.

“Shouldn’t be too long today,” Kravitz said and traced his thumb over Taako’s hand.

Maybe Taako wasn’t the only one who didn’t want Kravitz to leave.

“I’ll be here,” Taako said.

“I can bring us back something to eat,” Kravitz continued, “So you can actually rest today.”

Taako smiled. “How kind of you.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Kravitz said, smiling back. “You know, in return for leaving you to your lonesome.”

Taako sighed dramatically. “You might owe me something more than some good take-out, my dude.”

“I’ll think of something I can do,” Kravitz said, still smiling. With one final handsqueeze, Kravitz started to pull away only for Taako to tug him back. Before Kravitz could question him, Taako pulled him down for one final kiss, and Kravitz immediately leaned into it. Just as the couple started to become  _very relaxed_ into their kiss and Taako thought he could perhaps have Kravitz to himself for a little bit more, Kravitz’s Stone of Farspeech lit up.

“Hey, Krav!” Lup’s voice said from the other line. “Hurry the fuck up! We have shit to do and asses to kick today!”

Kravitz and Taako instantly broke away, both breathing out a collective sigh that trailed into a laugh. Kravitz clicked off his Stone and finally pulled away.

“I’ll be back later,” Kravitz repeated.

“Bye,” Taako said, finally sitting up on their bed. He watched as Kravitz materialized his scythe in his hand and, with a fluid swipe, cut a hole in their dimension that lead to the Astral Plane.

Before stepping through, Kravitz looked at Taako one last time. “I love you.”

Taako felt his face heat up, just slightly. “I love you, too.”

Kravitz stepped through the tear in reality and, once it closed behind him, a grin broke out on Taako’s face.

Fuck, he really had gone soft, but if having mornings (and afternoons and nights and days and years) like this with Kravitz was the price to pay, then Taako would find a way to deal.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> actuallygansey.tumblr.com


End file.
